2013.04.09 - In The Tenth Hour
The morning is in it's tenth hour and already Central Park is busy-ish. Among those that are walking along is Sif. She's in street clothes this morning. A pair of snug white jeans, her read boots and a blue single shoulder silk blouse. Of course, her sword is strapped to her hip. Nearby, a group of children are seen playing and it causes the Goddess to pause a moment. Finding a tree to lean back against, she watches the little ones with a wistful expression. In one hand, she carries a mocha and in the other a small messenger bag. Jocelyn normally lacks time on a school day in the morning. However, she had one of those science projects that required her to go out and gather various plant samples. So, Jocelyn had made her way into Central Park, per the assignment, and had her own black messenger bag with her. Occasionally, the muffled sound of glass lightly tapping against glass can be heard coming from the bag. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, though there was a bit of a bulge on her left shoulder, under her shirt, and when the girl stooped to test the soil or pick something up, it was clear she was favoring the shoulder and not using that arm as much. The teenager happened to be in the same area as Sif and the children at the moment. Hmm. Most of the plants here were...smushed. Something about lots of children running around makes a mess of the plants. Ah well. Jocelyn spots Sif and gives her an easy was as she rises from the crouch she was in. Still a little ways up the path from Sif, a bit closer to Jocelyn, is a group of bigger children playing. With a Frisbee. Fern had been walking along, minding her own business, when the flying plastic disc thumped harmlessly into the back of her head. After apologies and introductions, she found herself in the game laughing easily and getting to put her mad Ohio Frisbee skillz to use finally. "Alright, try and get this one," she calls out with a laugh. Her arm crosses her body, then flings outward, and the Frisbee flies out in an arc, first looking like it'll hit the ground, then rising and sailing over the catcher's head. It's kind of like a curve ball in baseball, on a different plane. She grins as the others laugh while the 'catcher' runs to get the plastic disc. Jeans and a t-shirt are comfortable in the warming Spring air, the shirt green to match the green sneakers on her feet. As she waits, her eyes cast around, drifting over the woman leaning on the tree... then coming back. The sword caught her attention, the vaguely familiar face keeps it. It's certainly not hard to place her as the Goddess Sif, even after only one previous meeting. Well, two, technically. She pauses, uncertain if she should go say hello. It's hardly likely she would be remembered. As she ponders, a voice yells her name, "Fern!" Just before the Frisbee thunks her in the shoulder. "No this isn't how you play the game H.E.R.B.I.E.," Ben tries to explain to the robot he ummm...uhhh...liberated from the Baxter Building. Brown eyes look into the robotic glow from Reed's annoying prized possession, "The person is supposed to catch the disc, throw it to another person that's actually paying attention and they're supposed to catch it. Rinse, repeat," Ben says while unzipping the dark blue hoodie to reveal a fantastic four t-shirt, dark blue with a light blue '4' blazing on the chest. Blue jeans cover his feet and hide the majority of an all black pair of vans. The robot tries asking more about Frisbee. Instead of explaining Ben jogs up to the Frisbee, fresh from bonking some girl in the head and shoulder, snags it. Brown eyes scan through the people and when he sees a guy holding out his hand, the universal nonverbal sign of 'can I have my disc back?', the teen nods. "WATCH!" Ben cries out to the robot and does a whips the disc toward the guy. Apparently Mr. Bad aim catches it then shakes his hand vigorously. Someone didn't know their own strength. Walking back up to H.E.R.B.I.E. "And that's how it should be done," Ben walks away oblivious to the pain the catcher is now going through. Sif had seen Fern. And Jocelyn. She's quite familiar with both girls. Pushing off the tree, she shifts the bag to the hand holding her mocha and waves at both in turn. Hearing Ben's voice, the Goddess looks in his direction and waves once more. What -is- that thing with him? It gets a stare for a moment before she finally shakes her head begins to move. Once she finds a comfortable looking patch of grass, the sword is adjusted as she lowers herself to the ground. The mocha is set aside and from the messenger bag is pulled an mp3 player and more catalogs. Jocelyn looks over in the direction Sif waves, picking up on the fact that there was someone else there. She spots Fern casually and waves at her before she catches sight of Ben with that...thing. Robots had approximately one use in Jocelyn's mind, and that was to be broken. Of course, she was a technical newbie, so hey. Jocelyn does give Ben a wave, however. She doesn't notice the Frisbee catcher, however, shaking his hand like that. Ouch. The girl moves over in Sif's direction. "Good morning. More catalogs? Still looking at invitations?" Jocelyn asks the woman, glancing over at the catalogs Sif has brought with her. The wave from Sif has the effect on Fern that it likely used to if the popular girl in school ever noticed her... she turns and looks to see who the Goddess is waving to. It gives Ben the chance to step in on the frisbee as Fern sees no one behind her, and turns to wave tentatively back. Then she realizes the plastic disc has been usurped and she grins as she catches the wince from the catcher. Ben gets absolutely no sign of recognition, because he was dressed -very- differently the one time they met. She lifts her hand to the group of original players, calling, "I gotta go, thanks for the play!" As she turns again she finally spots Jocelyn moving to join Sif. A friend! Now she has a totally valid reason for going over and bothering them. It's a short trot and she pulls up next to the pair, her smile bright. "Hey Jocelyn!" Quick, what do you call a Goddess when you see her in the park?? There's a sketchy curtsy, and a more formal but still friendly, "Ma'am. Great day to be out," is offered to both in general. Ben looks to the robot who points to the group giving strange looks to the A.I. "Hey, those a friends," Ben says idly and looks to the bot, "You, go home to Reed." The robot tries to complain but he points outward like he's giving a dog a command to go. H.E.R.B.I.E. gives an expression that is his equivalent to a nod. The bot flies off and Ben jobs toward the group. "Hey gang what's shakin?" he asks before sitting down near the new girl. "Aye, Lady Jocelyn. Among other things." Sif smiles warmly and sets the catalogs aside as well as the music player. When Fern approaches and curtsies, Sif bows her head. "Good morning, Lady Fern. A pleasure to see you again. There is no need to call me Ma'am unless it is thy preference. Sif, or if you prefer something more formal, Lady Sif, is just fine." When plops down, she smiles at the boy and nods her head again. "Greetings." "Hey Fern. Hey Ben," Jocelyn greets the other two easily. She takes a seat on the ground as well, setting her messenger bag next to her. "I'm definitely liking the fact that it's a little warmer out," the teenager comments casually to the group. "Winter is fine for awhile, but then the snow just gets a little bit on the annoying side, you know? I'm ready to throw most of my sweaters away by the time Spring roles around". Granted, she probably only owns three or four sweaters at most, but that wasn't important. "How're the two of you doing? And Ben, what was that thing you sent off like a puppy who really wanted to stay with it's master?" she asks with a small grin. "Looked way too high-tech for my blood, at any rate". Fern shifts on her feet for a moment, before finally folding to sit with her knees on the ground, rear end on her heels, and she smiles and nods to Sif, "Thank you, Lady Sif." It's too weird to address her more familiarly, Fern is all too keenly aware of the woman's position. "I'm good," is the simple answer to Jocelyn, but there's a fleeting frown as she notices the bulk at the other girl's shoulder. Something new? She doesn't recall anything that happened on their shopping trip/Middle Earth adventure time that would have needed attention, though the girls were all a bit banged up. Fern looks over at Ben, her eyes sharpening a measure. She's heard mention of a Ben, and with Jocelyn and Jubilee being friends maybe this is -that- Ben? Her smile eases back, and she gives him a nod. "Hey." Smirking at Jocelyn, Ben looks at his climb friend, "That's H.E.R.B.I.E. it's sorta like an annoying floating friend. He smiles to the teen. "He's not a love bug or anything like that." Looking ot the new girl he extends a hand, "Ben. Ben Reilly," he said quietly looking to her. Sif watches the three teens a moment before she nods her at Fern. "But of course." Really, until the day she and Thor wed she doesn't have -much- of a position. She tilts her head slightly before looking back at Jocelyn. "If all is well enough for you to take leave for a few hours than our trip should be done this eve, Lady Jocelyn." Next, her attention is turned to both Ben and Fern. "While I do not have the official invitations ready, I would love to the both of you join Thor and I for a feast we are holding shortly." Jocelyn nods. "That will work for me Sif," Jocelyn replies with her customary easy nod. Jocelyn looks over at Fern, perhaps when she has that brief frown, before the teen responds again. "Good to hear. Didn't know you were a Frisbee player," the teen comments, gesturing over at the group Fern left in order to hang out with their current group. "Or do you just toss the disc around on occasion?" she asks out of curiosity. Ben gets a nod at the explanation. "Yeah, that would be one way to put it. I don't think I could put up with an electronic thing floating around me. It'd remind me too much of those electronic pocket pets that you had to digitally feed and walk and all that other stuff". Those things were horrible, and when Jocelyn first saw one, it ended up in Lake Erie. Ben's introduction broadens Fern's smile, and she shakes his hand, offering back, "Fern Fiddlehead, nice to meetcha." Her grip is fairly firm, not all squishy and ick, but totally normal strength. As Sif extends the invitation to the feast, she tries not to look as astonished as she is inside, but she does look well pleased. "Thank you, it would be an honor to attend." She doesn't know when, but you can bet she'll be taking off work for that. Some things are just not to be missed. Jocelyn gets a full grin, "My brothers and I used to play a lot. They were good. I'm ok." Giving his best smile Ben nods to Fern then looks to Sif, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." His brown eye look back to the ladies, "What is everyone up to today?" he asks and as if on cue his cellphone beeps. Pulling on the device he winces, "Boss isn't happy I took his robot out. I need to skedaddle and calm a fire." All three of the ladies get hugs before Ben casually slips away. When he's farther away from the girls he begins to run, Reed is really not happy about H.E.R.B.I.E. being gone. Sif quirks and returns Ben's hug, no seeming the least bit disturbed by it, before he takes off. A nod of her head is given before she looks over at Fern and smiles. "The New York Botanical Gardens on the first day of May." Of course, this will all be in the invitation as well. "We're honored you've agreed to join us." Reaching into her bag, she tosses a look at Jocelyn. "I was hoping I would see you some time soon." She pulls out a small blue jar with a silver lid and hands it over to the girl. "It is what myself and the Warrior's Three use after a battle or extensive training." To soothe sore muscles. Returning the hug, Jocelyn waves to Ben as he heads off. She shakes her head a little bit. "See? Robots are nothing but trouble," the woman says with a smirk. Though they made awesome explosions when you hit them with enough electrical energy! The woman reaches over to take the offered jar. "Thanks, Sif. What is it exactly? And how much should be applied?" Because that was relevant information to the woman. She glances over at Fern then. "There was a fight in Times Square over the weekend, and I happened to be involved in it. I kind of took an energy axe to the shoulder". She'd caught the woman looking, but she hadn't initially mentioned it. Fern is a little surprised by the hug, but it's returned easily. She's not phobic about touching and comes from an affectionate family, so no big. And if he's -that- Ben, he's practically family. "Bye," she calls after him, before her attention returns to the ladies that remain, her eyes curious as the jar is produced and exchanged. Then Jocelyn fills in the blanks and she looks at the girl with unabashed sympathy, "Oh wow, that must have hurt!" It makes the scraped knee and elbow she got yesterday pale in comparison. Then she realizes, Times Square. She had gotten the note about that, but still figured there was just some kind of mistake for her to have been included in it in the first place. And she had to work. She really needs to make rent this month, or she'll be showing up on someone's doorstep with her meager possessions. Not a delightful thought. "I'm glad you're out and about and mostly ok, Jocelyn." Then she leans, unable to fight her curiosity any longer, and stage whispers, "Was that Jubilee's Ben?" "It is a salve made of various herbs, and a cream as the applicator... As it soaks in, it warms and it will help mend the muscles. Do not apply it directly to the wound but around it and anywhere else you are sore is fine. A thin layer rubbed in until it soaks into the skin." Sif answers the question as if she's had plenty of experience with this sort of thing. At the mention of Ben and Jubilee, she blinks slightly and tilts her head. "I was unaware that she was with anyone." In reality though, Jubilee isn't around the God and Goddess all that much really. Jocelyn would expect Sif to have a lot of experience with the salve, given her position. She listens to the instructions, and nods once she has them down. "Again, thank you," Jocelyn offers. "It hurt, yeah. Usually that sort of thing doesn't get through to me. Though I don't think she was used to punches getting through her forcefields either, so we'll call it even in that regard". Jocelyn officially hated Yellow Lanterns now. Hrmph. She didn't know Fern was part of the time traveling group, having not shared that particular adventure with Fern. "And yes, that is Jubilee's Ben. I've met him a few times, but I wouldn't say I know him incredibly well yet," the woman says to both Sif and Fern. "So, what have you been up to, Fern, aside from schooling the locals in how to toss a Frisbee? I've been pretty tied up the last week or so," she admits. "What with it being April, classes tend to pick up pretty heavily on the workload". Fern nods, her expression somewhere between being impressed and approving of the young man in question. "Go Jubes," she grins with a soft laugh. "He seems nice enough. I mean, for meeting him for a few seconds, anyway." Fern shifts, having put her legs to sleep with the way she was sitting, and stretches them out to get the blood back into them as she plucks a blade of grass. "Oh, just what I normally do. Working. Auditions. A couple dates." It only occurs to her now that if the guy she's started to date is one of Jubilee's teachers it's likely he's Jocelyn's too. She blushes lightly, clears her throat, and glosses over that. "Last night a friend of mine had a run in with some gorilla of a guy. People can be so scary. I got this out of it," she says, bending her arm to display the square of gauze covering her elbow. "I think I'm just gonna start carrying a hammer around all the time, it came in pretty handy." A regular hammer, nothing fancy like the God of Thunder has. "You are, of course, quite welcome." Sif lapses into silence as the girl's go about discussing their day to day lives. She opts to pull one of the magazines that was dropped off yesterday and open it up. As she glances over the pages, her brows start to knit tighter and tighter, lips pressing into a firm line. Jocelyn smiles at that initial comment. "That was my thought when I first met him," Jocelyn replies with a small grin. The redhead rubs her shoulder lightly as she listens to Fern speak, though she winces at Fern's injury. "Ouch, how'd gorilla dude give that to you?" Jocelyn asks. "Yeah, a hammer can come in pretty handy," the teen agrees with a laugh, remembering a few incidents not involving Thor's hammer from her life in Detroit. The girl does smile as Fern talks about the dates in vague terms, especially at the blush. "Ohh? That tells me the dates must have gone well. Same guy? Does he have a name?" Details! Sif's frustration, or at least what Jocelyn interprets as frustration, is noted, and she leans over briefly to look at the catalog. "I like that one," she observes, pointing at one of the images in the catalog. "Looks elegant to me". Fern gives Jocelyn a wry smile, "You know me, can't keep my nose out of it. Gorilla was going after a little dude, my friend, and I couldn't just stand there. I got him on the foot good with a hammer, but it hardly seemed like he noticed. Well, enough to focus on me, anyway." She blows a lock of hair out of her eyes with an absent breath, and her blush deepens as Jocelyn wants details. There is a shy grin, though, and she offers a nod, "We've had a few dates and they've gone really well." She hesitates, then offers quietly, "Warren Worthington." But look! Magazines! Fern leans over trying to see what they are and what Jocelyn is pointing out. The page in front of Sif are various scroll style invitations in different designs and colors. She looks at the one Jocelyn point to with a tilt of her head. "It is not too bad, no." She's quiet for a moment before a look of concentration passes over her for a second and the magazine is simply laid to rest in her lap. "I need confirmation of what I am told is a Midgardian tradition if you ladies would be so kind as to indulge me a moment...?" "You might consider carrying some mace or something with you, if you don't already," Jocelyn suggests with a smile. "Pretty soon, you're going to get a reputation like mine for finding trouble and sticking your nose into it," she adds with a small grin. "I'm glad you're mostly intact though. Everything turn out alright?" she asks. A casual nod is given by the girl when Fern explains she's dating Warren. Jocelyn seems utterly unbothered by this information. "Good, glad the dates are going well," she offers to Fern. The quietness of the admission, however, tells Jocelyn she should switch topics, so she turns her focus back to Sif. "Sure, I think we can help you with the tradition. What's the question?" Jocleyn asks the goddess, having finally figured out that Midgard meant Earth. Hey, she was sometimes a little slow on these things. There's a nod, and Fern supplies, "Yeah, it turned out alright. The guy... kinda disappeared." She shrugs her shoulders, adding with a half smile, "Just one more day in the big city. Mace, that's a good idea, thanks. And a hammer." Fern is all to happy to switch the conversation away from her dating, feeling conspicuously unworthy of a Worthington, and curious eyes settle on Sif. She only has a clue about Midgard because she actually googled Thor and Sif. Thank you electronic age. "It was recently brought to my attention that it is a Midgardian tradition to have a bachlorette party before one gets married. Because Thor and I are betrothed, a friend feels this is necessary. I am told that it is tradition to go out and drink, watch naked men, plan some sort of games... I would not wish to discard a Midgardian tradition out of hand...." But.. There's always that but... But, the Goddess is obviously uncomfortable with the idea... "Well, congratulations!" Jocelyn says with a smile. Because, you know, marriage was something to congratulate! Of course, Jocelyn now suspects this was the news they planned to share at the party, but whatever. "Hmm. Yeah, the party is stereotypically that, but I think the bride can have the party take whatever form she wishes, though usually it does not involve the groom or any of his groomsmen". Jocelyn hasn't really been to any bachlorette parties before, because she is still relatively young. "In a lot of cases, the Maid of Honor plans it, taking into account the wishes of the bride." Fern's words echo Jocelyn's, "Mazel Tov!" She's been around Julius, the Jewish owner of the Italian restaurant where she works, far too much lately. She's picked up a lot of Yiddish from the man. "I've been to two bachelorette parties," she offers. "One was the whole drink until you can't see straight and bring on the male strippers kind." Another blush, with a grin. "The other was just pretty much a girl's night in. We put on our favorite movies and helped make the wedding favors for the guests." Sif blinks in confusion at the two girls. Sif was introduced as Thor's betrothed, wasn't she? She tries to remember who did the introductions for each and when she can't, there's a minute shrug before. "Thank you. Our betrothal was decided when we were both but children." Which means they've been engaged for over 2000 years. When that description of a bachelorette is confirmed, it causes a dark frown to curve the Goddess' lips. Obviously, she's not pleased. It slowly fades, however, when it's explained that she would actually have a -say- in such a thing. Fern's mention of the second party she attended causes the Goddess to actually smile. "I like that idea far better." It's possible. But Thor's introductions were very, very long. Sometimes a word might get missed in the list of titles that he uses. That was Jocelyn's take on things. "Yeah. It really depends on the personality of the bride. Some like all of that other stuff, some like the night inside," the woman explains. "It just means you have to pick the Maid of Honor carefully, and not just for that sort of thing either. They tend to be in charge of all sorts of things before and during the wedding". Fern was quite simply dazzled at their initial introductions and missed a -lot- of the titles that were bandied about. She nods eagerly in agreement with Sif, "I really liked the making favors party better." She stops and considers, "Though there was a guy dressed like a fireman... well, not really for long." *cough* "But it should be whatever makes you happy. It's your day. And Thor's," she adds, as an afterthought. Sure, it's the groom's day, but everyone knows it's -really- the bride's day. Sif leans back on the palm of her hands and considers their words. "I see. I believe I understand now. It is a Midgardian tradition under he assumption that one will be having a Midgardian wedding. When Thor and I eventually marry, such will not be the case. Our wedding must take place in Asgard." She gives each girl a smile. "I thank you both for clarifying that for me. I will admit that the idea that was originally proposed to me did not sit well with me." After a second of silence, the question of, "Would you two care to join me for the afternoon meal?," is asked of them. "That makes sense," Jocelyn says. "Unfortunately, I only have so much time before I need to get to class, so I'll have to decline your offer," Jocelyn admits. "It was good to see you both. Sif, I will meet with you later tonight for that trip," she offers. "Fern, I'll catch you about later". The girl will gather her things and head off. She had class to attend. Asked to lunch by a Goddess and her safety net has to go to classes?? Fern doesn't blush, she pales lightly, but manages a smile at Jocelyn, "Ok, tell Jubes I say hey." Despite her trepidation, she wouldn't dare decline an invitation from Sif, and her smile, a little nervously, is offered to the woman. "That would be really nice. I mean, if you still want to without Jocelyn." She would totally understand that an important woman has other things to do. Packing her things up, Sif gracefully rises to her feet and gives Fern a warm smile that she hopes is also reassuring. "Of course I still wish to. You are a friend as well." She gives Jocelyn a smile and wave. "Until this evening then, Lady Jocelyn." Her attention then turns back to Fern. "Would you prefer someplace here or shal we return to my dwelling and prepare the meal there?" Fern stands quickly, not so gracefully, and absently brushes grass from her rear. Classy. Sif's smile and words do bring her own smile a little more bravely and Fern defers to the Goddess, "Oh, I'm fine with whatever you'd like to do, Lady Sif." She's not really a very picky girl, even on her worst day. A nod of Sif's head is given and once the bag and mocha are secured in one hand, she holds her other to Fern. "If you do not mind, Lady Fern, I shall teleport us back to Thor's Hall and we can prepare the meal there." Because, it's a well hidden fact, that the Goddess -loves- to cook! Teleporting. Ok, she's done that before, right? It might be different than how Kurt does it, but if she just closes her eyes and hangs on, it'll be fine. It's actually sort of an adventure, and Fern does seem to find more than her share of those. She takes the offered hand with a smile, and suggests, "You can just call me Fern, if you'd like. I'm not a very formal person." The Goddess smiles warmly at the girl as she takes her hand. "Ready?" Once she gets confirmation, Sif teleports. It takes less time than it would for someone to blink once. "Take a moment. Breath then slowly open your eyes." Apparently, they've arrived in the apartment just that quick! "I will call you as you wish, of course." Fern's hand tightens a fraction on Sif's as the Goddess works her magic, and she takes the other woman's advice, taking a deep breath, then opening her eyes. Without moving her head her eyes shift around, taking in that they are, indeed, in the God and Goddess' home. "That's so neat," she says, closer to normal with Sif than she's accomplished yet. There's a soft chuckle from Sif and once she's sure the girl is steady, she moves away. "I am glad you enjoy it. I am never quite certain how one will react to. Some, like Lady Jocelyn, it does not seem to phase at all. Others have become quite ill." She makes a small motion with her hand. "The kitchen is this way. I would love the chance to get to know you better as I prepare the food." "I've had a little experience, with Kurt Wagner," Fern offers, "But I really like that there's much less brimstone involved in teleporting with you." Like, none at all. She moves to follow Sif, looking around the place again, no less in awe than the first time. "I could help. I work in a restaurant, and I help in the kitchen a lot. And Mom taught me a lot about cooking." "My apologies but the name is unfamiliar to me." Once in the kitchen, Sif tilts her head. There's a moment where she looks completely torn before speaking. "As you are a guest in Thor's Hall, I will happily tend to you. If it is your wish to help, however, I will not deny you." There! Bases covered! "What would you like to have?" Fern smirks a little at this, and debates telling Herr Wagner that someone has not heard of The Amazing Nightcrawler. Her smirk tames; nah, he's too sweet to give that kind of news to. "He's very nice. Very blue as well. He's from somewhere else, kind of like yourself and Lord Thor." Kind of. Fern stands near the counter and shakes her head adamantly, "Lady Sif, I couldn't let you tend to me, even if I'm a guest here. You're.... you." A totally inadequate explanation, granted. "I would really like to help. Why don't we have your favorite thing?" "But of course I am me. Who else might I be?" Sif laughs warmly and brightly, eyes sparkling. "My favored Midgardian meal, I believe, is what is called Fully Loaded Potato Soup. One of my favorites, at least." She motions for the girl to come in and give a hand then. "Would you care for something to drink?" Knowing she'll be able to be helpful, Fern eases even more. Maybe eventually she will be at ease around Sif and Thor. She scoots around into the kitchen eagerly, nodding. "I am thirsty, now that you mention it. If you have iced tea, or even just water, please?" Being on more sure ground with something to do, Fern offers more than stilted conversation. "My mom has a great recipe for green bean soup, it's been in our family forever." Not, like, Goddess forever, but for a long time. "I'll have to get it from her, and make it. I can bring some over for you and Thor and Eddie." Comfort food. It's meant to be shared. The Goddess moves around her kitchen with ease. Pots and pans are taken down and set where they belong, glasses gathered, bowls and silverware prepared, the cook book retrieved. Finally, Sif returns to Fern's side. One glass is filled with Iced Tea. "It's raspberry... I'm afraid it's the only tea we have..." And her own seems to have an amber colored liquid in it. "That would be absolutely lovely. If you enjoy the soup, I will make sure to copy the recipe down for you." "I love raspberry tea," Fern says with a smile, "It's always just the right sweetness without even adding anything." She'll happily work along at Sif's side, cutting whatever needs to be cut, growing more accustomed to regarding Sif as a person and not the idealistic Goddess in what she's read. Sure, she'll always be mindful that Sif isn't -just- a person, but it's easier to be comfortable with someone you've worked in a kitchen with. By the time the soup has been made, eaten, the recipe secured, and profuse thanks given for the wonderful hospitality, Fern is even feeling that she might just be able to survive a feast without making a complete idiot of herself. Category:Log